Captain Richard Ravagèr III
"CAPTAIN RAVAGER, HE'S A HERO! GONNA REDUCE THE AMOUNT OF SYNTHS DOWN TO ZERO!﻿" -The Captain Mrs. Mr. Sir Sentinel Knight Lord Lady Fairy Prince Kentucky-Fried Flying Rocketing Ravishing Beastmaster Mountain Goat Monk Super Silver One-Punch President Mayor Doctor Chef Parkour Master Champion Coach Professor General Honorary Lieutenant Bachelor Grognak the Barbarian Pirate Over-boss Deputy Ex-Husband and Former Father Captain Richard Adolf "Dick" "Raptor" Ravager the Third Stiltskin (キャプテンリチャードラヴァーガー3番, Kyaputenrichādoravu~āgā 3-ban) is the man of many titles and main protagonist and antagonist of Team Four Star's Fallout 4 playthrough. Biography Very little is known about The Captain's early life. He was born presumably in the early 20th century. In college he met his ghoul wife Nora and introduced her to his parents. He then fought in many wars, the most notable of which was the Cereal Wars where he fought under General Mills and alongside Captain Horatio Crunch and together the two slayed many Soggies. During the war, Horatio was murdered by Kellog at the battle of Grape-nut peak. The Captain was not able to avenge his friend until many years later. After the war The Captain married Nora and had a son named Shaun. In 1955, the cold war with China escalated. The Captain and his family were taken to Vault 111 where they were tricked into being cryogenically frozen. Sometime later The Captain and his family were revived and he witnessed Kellog murder his wife and take his son. He as the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 awoke years later, vowing to find Shaun. The Captain adopted a dog which he later named Horatio in honor of his fallen friend, and whom he gave "wedding goggles", having the dog as his most faithful companion after proclaiming that in the wasteland there was no law in for a dog to not wear it. He then met the Minutemen and led them to his old home at Sanctuary. In Diamond City, he met Piper who became somewhat of a morality pet to him. He then rescued the Synth Private Eye Nick Valentine. The captain obtained a powerful weapon before finding Kellog, the Fatman. The only weapon to date, that the Captain has not redubbed. It launched nukes, as the name suggests. The Captain tracked down and killed Kellog, with the first test of the Fatman being used to clear a room of Kellog's henchmen. The Captain then learned his son was taken to the Institute. The Captain took Kellog's revolver, although, it more as a trophy, rather than a weapon. He dubbed it the, "Divorce," due to the way it divorced the Captain and Nora. During some misadventures, and a fight with a Swan, the Captain obtained a weapon which became dubbed the, "Sinister Mister Fister." This weapon was capable of causing bodies to explode into viscera upon contact, becoming one of their main weapons. After this point, the captain rarely used a firearm. The Captain found and took the costume of the comic superhero the Silver Shroud and for a time acted out as the hero, eventually relinquishing control of it to Piper since he favored the garb of another superhero, Grognak the Barbarian. Since Piper was largely altruistic and had a strong sense of right, the costume granted her the power to teleport, phase through walls, and survive The Captain's bullets and punches. During his time as the shroud, the captain obtained one if the few firearms he would use, the spray n' pray. A gangster style gun with exploding bullets, later dubbed, the "Pecking Order." The Captain met another captain named Ironside, a robot and his crew which were stranded on a ship trapped on a building. They helped the robots escape only for them to crash into another building and be stuck there. Eventually The Captain tracked down the Institute and found that it was being run by Shaun. After calmly listening to him, The Captain then proceeded to murder him. While in an alternate time line, The Captain mistook a synth replica of Shaun for his child, then out of rage of the replica's lack of knowledge of The Captain (who believed this replica as his son,) murdered Shaun as soon as the door he came through opened. During some misadventures, the Captain found an alien, killed it, took it's weapon, and dubbed it the, "Standard Dildo +". Before leaving the cave in which the Captain found the alien, government agents erased the Captain's memory of the alien, a side effect being that the Captain thought that the alien weapon was a actual dildo. Although he still used it as a firearm. The beginning of the end came when The Captain visited Vault 81 and made a deal with a girl named Erin to find her pet cat in exchange for a kickball and another less important item. When the captain suceeded but did not receive the kickball he proceeded to massacre nearly everyone in Vault 81, starting with the cat. Piper turned against him for this and The Captain grew to fear the Shroud, even running away while screaming at the sight of her. Fearing the Shroud's wrath. The Captain replaced her with an Irish girl named Cait, his current wife. He then joined the Brotherhood of Steel and helped them massacre both the Railroad and the Institute (though The Captain did so just because he had become a cannibal and wanted to eat his own son). Eventually he turned on the Brotherhood after murdering Paladin Danse, an act of innocent murder that weighed heavily on The Captain. He was unable to defeat the giant robot Liberty Prime and fled. Somewhere along the way, he got a Deathclaw gauntlet that he redubbed, the "Fister Sister Claw or Jus," giving the Sinister Mister Fister to Cait. He reluctantly went and met Piper at the same gas station he had met Horatio. She had set up a turret but The Captain walked in and found Piper sleeping in her bed, without her gun. Unarmed, she decided then that the two of them would talk things out. An epilogue to the series reveals that The Captain brought peace to the Wasteland. He then set out to create a son which would be a clone of him and Cait's DNA. In 1959 he succeeded (this date may only be relative to The Captain as he was frozen in 1955 but continued going by that year as if he was never frozen). The Captain then gave his infant son along with Horatio's wedding Goggles to Ironside, who took off from the earth in his ship which crashed on another world (possibly another universe) leaving only one survivor, The Captain's son and legacy: Dumplestiltskin. In Gaiden, ''The Captain goes on further adventures. It is shown he is not on good terms with Piper as she shoots at him on sight, and the Captain likewise at first flees from her on sight. The Captain discovers an immortal who gives him a serum he must keep taking that would give him eternal life. This allows the Captain to continue his research for years to come. The Captain later on finds a Chinese General living in a remaining Submarine and after helping him proceeds to battle the brotherhood. While Liberty Prime is too much for him, he is saved when the Chinese General saves his life by firing nukes on Liberty Prime, which was found to be just as invincible as The Captain, presumably due to the captain's large part in building it. In ''Automatron, ''The Captain emerges from his attempts to clone his son and finds that a supervillian named the Mechanist is using robots to attack the Commonwealth. The Mechanist's sympathy for robots and The Captain's own view of them, made the Mechanist the perfect nemesis for The Captain. In ''Far Harbor, The Captain is living in Sanctuary where he has a raider and a Deathclaw fight for his own amusement with the winner getting to become a citizen of Sanctuary. The Deathclaw kills the raider but escapes on its own, forcing The Captain's allies to fight it until The Captain himself finishes it off. Seeing that Nick was the only one who did not fight, The Captain decides to spend time with Nick and both accept a missing girl case, which takes their investigation to Far Harbor, a distant island infested with aquatic beasts and a haven for synths, where they celebrate New Years 1956. They find the girl believes she is a synth and meet Nick's brother. However, during this time The Captain finds a vault filled with robots with human brains. He solves a murder there and has sex with one of the robots only to then kill everyone inside. The Captain then has to tediously enter the mind of Nick's brother to find memories. One of which reveals a way to shut off the fans protecting Far Harbor. The Captain deactivates them and dooms Far Harbor to attacks from sea creatures. In Nuka World, ''the Captain goes on vacation to the titular theme park. He defeats the ruler of the raiders and takes control of the group. The group had many separate factions: Disciples, Operators, and The Pack. The Captain works to free each part of the park and offers most of it to either the Disciples or the Pack. In the Safari portion of the park, The Captain meets Cido, a man raised by apes in the park which is overrun by Gatorclaws. He helps deal with them and when Cido asks if this means there are no more monsters. The Captain injures him, puts a hand on his shoulder, flashes a creepy smile, and says '"There are always more monsters."' The Operators rebel as the Captain did not give them any territory and The Captain kills them with the help of the other groups. After this the Captain finally decides to retire and goes to ride all the rides, only to find only one actually works, resulting in him going on a rampage yet again. That's All Folks Personality The Captain is a Chaotic Evil dick who hates synths and will destroy them all and anyone in his way. After experiencing radiation and cyro freezing it caused him to have three voices named Lani, Kirran, and Grant in his head egging him on a murder streak on the people he deemed weak. He has said once that "He was never a fan of murder." Ironically he had no reason to kill At first, the Captain tended to have a Hair-Trigger Temper and would often murder people if they looked at him funny but at the very least he was still somewhat loyal to certain sides. Later, however by the time he kills his son and massacres the residents of Vault 81 any traces of goodness vanish completely and he went from a Fallen Hero to a 'Stupid Villainous Monster' having murdered and eaten dozens of people on his journey the minute they provoke him or he just doesn't like them, whether innocent or not, perfectly willing to murder, and eat, anyone at the drop of a hat for the most trivial of reasons. Not caring at all about consequences or reasoning acting as if it's never his fault. Due to his bad sense of humor (one of the reasons he is not completely despised by some people), the Captain does incredibly tacky things with the corpses of his victims. Like rubbing them in the face of loved ones, or plopping them on a student's desk and telling them to dissect it. The Captain picked up a habit of screeching like a raptor when going into battles after getting his Deathclaw Gauntlet. He goes by Insane Troll Logic like walking in front of someone firing a gun and then being surprised when he's shot. It's implied several times during Nuka World that the only reason he continues to take chems, murder everyone who slights him, and eat people is because he's afraid what will happen if he stops and realizes just what he's become. One day, he might encounter something, like a lone kickball rolling by... He is allied with Captain Ironside who he entrusted to get his true son to safety. Family 'Dumplestiltskin:' The Captain's true son/clone/successor confirmed in the Fallout 4 finale who continues on his father's legacy and his mother Cait's drunken Irish roots. '''Ebritetas:' Dick's Daughter-in-law. Moon Presence: Grandson since he is the child of Dumple and Ebritetas who got his strength from his mother. Dumpaé: Dick's Granddaughter through Dumplestiltskin and Ebritetas. They met each other face to face and fought once. Cait: The Captain's current wife, she has an Irish heritege which it's likely where Dumple inherits his red hair and drinking habits from. Horatio: The Captain's favorite faithful canine companion. Nora: The Captain's former wife, deceased. Shaun/Father: The Captain's first son with Nora, eaten by The Captain himself becoming Grand Father. Captain Richard Ravager Sr./The First: Richard's grandfather. Captain Richard Ravager Jr./The Second: Richard's father. Grandmother: Richard's grandmother. Mother: Richard's mother. Captain Richard Ravageigth/Drake: A descendant of the Captain in the far future, member of the Hoenn Elite 4, and one of whom fought Maqubi. Power Captain Richard Ravager the III has displayed multiple powers and abilities in his many adventures though his favorite weapon is the Raptor Claw. These abilities include: Superhuman Strength: While he is a human, The Captain is inhumanly strong. He has stripped the metal from Power Armor, shattered the bones of much larger beings such as Swan and Deathclaws, and turned humans into bloody paste through brute force alone. One of his greatest feats was sending a Gatorclaw into the stratosphere with his Raptor, causing the Gatorclaw to move at .083 meters per second. Considering an average Gatorclaw weighs about 1,062 pounds, this is quite the display of strength. Superhuman Durability: The Captain has shown a surprising level of toughness for being only human. He can shrug off most conventional firearms and walk through fire without even flinching. Abnormally large super-mutants have struggled to cause harm to The Captain despite claiming to be "physically superior." However, The Captain is not invulnerable. Radiation (while he could resist it) and laser-based weaponry have caused him significant trouble, although he remedies these by having a surplus of medical supplies and food. Bullet Time (via V.A.T.S): Using V.A.T.S, The Captain can enhance his own perception of his enemies and surroundings thus giving him the time needed to gain the upper hand in combat. Superhuman Endurance: While The Captain isn't exactly a marathon runner, his heightened stamina allows him to take a licking and keep on ticking. He can keep up with combat robots, run long distances without stopping, and he even once held an entire conversation with a ghoul magician while being irradiated constantly. Cannibalism Empowerment: As his descent into madness furthered, The Captain grew fond of the taste of flesh. This fondness branched into a form of healing method activated by consuming the flesh of humans or ghouls. Heightened Agility: Richard has proven himself adept at parkour seeing as he is able to traverse rooftops and scale steep inclines with little effort. This earned him the title of "Mountain Goat". Heightened Accuracy: Despite favoring melee weapons over guns, The Captain is, more or less, a crackshot. A gun he has displayed excellent use of is the revolver named "Divorce". Teleportation: Somehow, through his wasteland adventures, The Captain learned how to teleport short distances. He can teleport to any enemy in a close radius but cannot to places he hasn't been or couldn't physically access. He uses this power more as an intimidation factor rather than actual transportation. Bursts of Genius: The Captain usually tends to rush in recklessly into situations and solve problems with his brawn but, on occasion, The Captain seems to be able to call upon genius-level intellect when brawn is an invalid solution. Examples of this are: Building a functional teleportation device in his backyard, evaluating the electrical systems of Nuka World and figuring out how to power it, and genetically-engineering his son Dumplestiltskin. Enhanced Charisma: The Captain, despite being a ravenous monster, he's a Lady Killer and seems to have a way with people. He can convince nearly any individual to embark on nearly any endeavor. The Captain convinced a singer (who turned out to be a synth) to have sex with him after meeting only minutes before. Additionally (while reckless with them just as much as his Raptor Claw) he has multiple weapons such as: A power fist named the "Sinister Mr. Fister". Imagine a mechanical gauntlet with a pneumatic battering ram built into it, and chained to the end of the piston is a block of concrete with pipes haphazardly embedded in it. When the Captain uses it on his victims, the process is referred to as "fisting" them. An alien blaster pistol taken from the site of a UFO crash, which was soon labelled "Standard Dildo+". It was with this weapon that Captain Ravager officially began his massacre of Vault 81, starting by blasting the head of the cat he just rescued for Erin with this weapon. A tommy gun that was previously called the "Spray & Pray" before getting rechristened as the "Pecking Order", and Western Revolver, Spray n' Pray, Fat Man, Broadsider, Cryolator, General Tso’s Chicken, Kremvh's Tooth, Cito's Shiny Slugger, Sister Fister Claw, or Jus are the other weapons the Captain owns. Trivia *The letter "r" at the end of his last name is silent ("Ravage'") as opposed to the hard "r" usually associated with "Ravager" as such, it sounds French. *The Captain's name includes a Silent, after the "The", and before the "III. It's silent, so most people forget about it *TFS theorized during the Nuka World playthrough that one day he's going to encounter something, like a lone kickball rolling by, and snap back to reality out of the sheer realization of how far he's fallen. Category:Fallout 4 Category:Dark Souls 3 Category:Dumple Family Category:Humans Category:Dicks Category:Heroes Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Non-DBZA Characters Category:Team Four Star